


Созвездие Волка

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Friendship/Love, It is not so much sad as It seems, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of female characters from TW, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Non-Chronological, Obscene words, Original Male Character is just mentionned, Protective Derek, Unresolved Tension, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, anyway he is an asshole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: – Тебе не говорили, что надо как-то стучаться, прежде чем нарушать чье-то уединение? – хмурится Стайлз, продолжает очерчивать, водя по воздуху пальцем, созвездие Волка. Он не совсем уверен, что это те самые одиннадцать звезд, но выглядит похоже, поэтому, да, будут Волком.





	Созвездие Волка

Стайлз лежит на крыше, раскинувшись морской звездой. Ночь ясная, теплая. Звезды, как россыпь блесток на подарочной упаковке, сверкают мелкими крапинками. Сегодня можно найти знакомые созвездия, и Стайлз вспоминает небесную карту из атласа, который они так любили когда-то рассматривать с мамой. Он находит несколько из них и соединяет звезды, проводя по воздуху пальцем. Рядом раздается глухой стук, словно кто-то запрыгнул с соседнего дерева прямо на покатую крышу, впрочем, почему «словно» и «кто-то». Знакомые шаги отдаются вибрацией прямо ему в затылок, потому что Дерек Хейл, скотина, не умеет ходить тихо, как кошка. Ну, разве что когда хочет напугать его, подкравшись сзади и выдав на ухо наглое «Бу!»

– Тебе не говорили, что надо как-то стучаться, прежде чем нарушать чье-то уединение? – хмурится Стайлз, продолжает очерчивать, водя по воздуху пальцем, созвездие Волка. Он не совсем уверен, что это те самые одиннадцать звезд, но выглядит похоже, поэтому, да, будут Волком. Стайлз усмехается своим мыслям и, наконец, поворачивает голову к усевшемуся рядом с ним Дереку. – Ну и чего пришел? У тебя же свидание с милашкой Пейдж?

– Ммм, я тоже рад видеть тебя, Сти. Как дела? По какому поводу меланхолишь? – ехидничает Дерек, вытащив из нагрудного кармана рубашки лакричную палочку и захватывая ее зубами.

– Как ты ешь эту дрянь? – Стайлз передергивает плечами, подбирает ноги, согнув их в коленях, и кладет руки под голову. Ущипнет себя, если что – будет незаметно.

– Вкусно. Ты не понимаешь просто. Подрастешь – понравится, – ухмыляется Дерек и треплет его за волосы, Стайлз уворачивается и бьет по тянущейся вслед руке.

– О, ну да. Куда мне со своих семнадцати до твоих уже два-дня-как-восемнадцать. Ты же пиздец поумнел за это время, – он хмыкает, привычный к этому нагловатому тону друга. Только вот бесит, по правде сказать, до ходящих ходуном желваков. Бесит, ведь Дерек так и относится к нему, словно он до сих пор тот беспомощный сопливый мальчишка, у которого отобрали робота на детской игровой площадке. Тогда, двенадцать лет назад, Стайлз сидел на лавочке, подтянув к животу ноги и положив подбородок колени. Он плакал тихонько, пытаясь прятать слезы, чтобы никто не заметил. Он как раз достал платок, чтобы хорошенько высморкаться, а потом все-таки задать Джексону по самое не балуй, когда к нему подошел Дерек и уселся без спросу рядом. Помолчав с минуту, тот развернулся к нему лицом и, устроившись в позе лотоса, взял его за подбородок, повернул лицом к себе, вытер его отобранным платком и с серьезным видом спросил:

– Кто тебя обидел?

После Стайлз часто шутил, что подружились они из-за робота, с которым Дереку просто хотелось поиграть. Дерек же утверждал, что все произошло из-за того, что ему давно хотелось навалять засранцу Джексону, а Стайлз дал ему для этого прекрасный повод. Его тогда даже не наказали. А у Джексона фингал еще неделю не сходил. Ха.

Они сдружились быстро, так легко найдя общий язык, что родители только поражались. Впрочем, мама и папа Стайлза всегда знали, что их сын легок в общении, просто ему до этого не попадались хорошие друзья. На это родители Дерека лишь улыбались, повторяя, что ни одна встреча не происходит случайно, и уверяли Джона и Клаудию, что им совсем не трудно присматривать за обоими ребятами на выходных. И только повзрослев, Стайлз понял, как часто Хейлы на самом деле помогали их семье. Стилински узнали о болезни Клаудии, когда ему было около восьми, а в его одиннадцать мамы уже не стало. Папа очень тяжело справлялся, и, скорее всего, если бы не Стайлз, вряд ли бы справился. А он в свою очередь не выдержал бы то время без поддержки семьи Хейлов, заботы Талии; и без Дерека особенно.

Они стали друзьями, братьями, сообщниками. Кто-то в школе даже назвал их сиамскими близнецами. Дерек поблагодарил за комплимент, Стайлз крикнул вслед «не завидуй». Они ругались периодически, конечно. И все равно у них была идеальная дружба.

До тех пор, пока в пятнадцать Стайлз не принял тот факт, что он би. Пока еще через какое-то время не понял, что давно и по уши влюблен в Дерека. И, наверное, именно из-за этого все стало совсем другим, почти развалилось, и черт знает, из-за чего не разрушилось совсем.

Они не перестали дружить, доверять, поддерживать. И всегда знали, что в случае чего – порвут на лоскутки обидчиков. Дерек классно дрался, а Стайлз умело махал битой, сами понимаете. Но они уже не проводили выходные друг у друга, редко оставались с ночевкой и почти не обсуждали свои влюбленности, ограничиваясь общими темами и историями о семье. Стайлзу было больно слушать про очередную победу Дерека, которых было много. Хотя и недостаточно для того, чтобы привыкнуть, чтобы стало легче слушать о них. 

Стайлз как раз заканчивал уборку в кабинете химии, отрабатывая наказание за взрыв на уроке (непреднамеренный, но разве Харрису докажешь?), когда туда влетел Дерек и начал красочно описывать, что – о боже – зажимался с учительницей литературы, мисс Блейк. Ему просто сорвало крышу. Долбаный хвастливый мудак. Они тогда впервые серьезно поссорились, Стайлз назвал Дерека ублюдочным блядуном, тот, сверкая глазами, зарычал, что ему пора потрахаться и перестать страдать от спермотоксикоза. Стайлз молча врезал ему прямо в нос. Крови было море. Обиды больше. Дерек молча ушел, хлопнув дверью. На полу остались капли крови и кусочки штукатурки. Стайлз малодушно разревелся, пока приводил кабинет в порядок.

Плевать на Дерека, решил тогда Стайлз. И в тот же вечер, наконец, принял предложение Дэнни, и пошел с ним в Джунгли. Туда пускали, делая вид, что не замечают поддельных удостоверений личности, а если знать, к кому из барменов подойти, там даже можно было выпить. Денни бывал там частенько, так что он знал. Напились они тогда знатно. Стайлз, послав все к чертям, а особенно Хейла, решил оторваться, как следует. С благословения (пинка) Дэнни он познакомился с Мэттом, и не прошло даже часа, как он позволил утащить себя в один из заплеванных закоулков клуба, где благополучно кончил тому в кулак после недолгой дрочки. Мэтт не обиделся, догадавшись, что у Стайлза мало опыта, он же не стал открывать все карты, признаваясь, что это вообще его первый раз с другим человеком. Ах да, была Хизер и еще невинный поцелуй с богиней Лидией. Но с первой дело, из-за не вовремя нагрянувших родителей, так и не дошло дальше горячих обжиманий топлес, а Лидия просто спасла его поцелуем от панической атаки после того, как его в очередной раз довел Джексон. Последнего, кстати, тогда (может быть, в тот же самый момент) метелил на заднем дворе Дерек. Ага, пока он в раздевалке пытался просто снова начать дышать. Рыцарь гребаный. Стайлз потом задолбался ему ссадины обрабатывать и вообще, задолбался. Удерживать себя от того, чтобы не поцеловать каждую разбитую костяшку. И бровь. И обгрызенные до ранок губы – дурацкая привычка, позаимствованная Дереком, кстати, у него. 

А с Мэттом они еще полгода повстречались. Но когда тот начал слишком активно настаивать на чем-то более серьезном, чем оральные ласки, Стайлз слился. Во всем было виновато лицо Дерека, всегда всплывавшее перед глазами, когда он начинал думать о своем первом, том самом, разе. Мэтт сразу не принял отказа, но Стайлз пару раз махнул битой в сантиметре от его любимой фотокамеры, и как-то само потом все утихло. Когда на вопрос Дерека, почему он не с Мэттом в пятницу-день-для-горячих-свиданий, Стайлз признался, что они разбежались, тот со странным облегчением вздохнул и предложил сходить в кино, раз уж так случилось, что вечер у обоих свободен. Они смотрели в автокинотеатре дурацкие комедии и жевали хот-доги и попкорн, сидя на капоте Роско. Джип был прекрасным диваном для таких посиделок. Стайлз тогда долго думал, что еще плюс сотню к хорошим качествам Дерека можно было добавить, что тот даже глазом не моргнул на его внезапный каминг-аут. Ведь он вообще раньше никогда об этом не заговаривал, а в итоге Дерек вообще никак не прокомментировал новость. Как будто и это давно знал о нем. Или, может быть, это действительно не имело значения. Стайлз подумал, что так даже лучше – как минимум, не пришлось проходить через «так ты гей? Почему раньше не сказал?» и прочую чушь. И сам никогда не поднимал эту тему.

Тогда у них вроде бы все более или менее наладилось.

А через неделю Дерек рассказал ему, что Пейдж, девчонка-паинька из оркестра, позвала его гулять. Сама. Стайлз с широкой улыбкой поздравил друга и поспешно уехал домой. Ничего, он переживет очередную «однодневку». Но Дерек все болтал и болтал, выглядел довольным и счастливым, что Стайлз опять отдалился, прикрываясь то учебой, то выдуманным блондином из «Джунглей». А в тот самый день, когда у Дерека и Пейдж было запланировано свидание, на котором, по словам самого же Дерека, должен был, наконец, случиться секс, он снова пошел в Джунгли. Без Денни. Потому что уже сам все там знал. И потому что у него были свои собственные планы, о которых делиться ни с кем не хотелось. Как потом оказалось – Стайлз и сам бы был рад не вспоминать, как его натягивал в шаткой кабинке туалета какой-то "Мигель". Хорошо, что тот оказался быстрым, и позор длился не больше пяти минут. Спустив, "Мигель" даже не подумал о том, чтобы чем-то помочь Стайлзу. Бросил «кле-е-евая задница, малыш», шлепнул по ней же и ушел в закат. Стайлз потом мылся долго, раздирая красную кожу мочалкой и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вымыть себя так же тщательно изнутри. Хотя, знал бы как – сделал бы. После он выжрал папин виски, который нашел в одной из заначек «на особо тяжелый день», проблевался и отрубился прямо на полу ванной. С утра все тело болело так, что его уставший мозг даже не разделял боль от твердой поверхности, на которой пришлось спать полночи, боль в заднице, которая сигналила, что так, как было, вообще-то нельзя было, с болью в том месте, где, говорят, скрывается сердце, которое безответно любит. Стайлз совсем не хотел любить. Из-за этой херни что-то слишком много дерьма в его жизни.

Со временем он почти забыл про тот дерьмовечер, правда, пришлось долго отбиваться от расспросов Дерека. Тот, сволочь, чувствовал, что что-то не так, и навязчиво маячил рядом, включив свой придурошный режим рыцаря. Дерек, как тогда, много лет назад, спросил, кто его обидел, а Стайлз чуть не разрыдался. В итоге удалось закинуть историю о том, что ему разбил сердце тот блондин из «Джунглей». Сильно и врать-то не пришлось. Разве что цвет волос другой, да клуб ни при чем. Но это мелочи, а в мелочах он врал как боженька, даже папа не распознавал, а ведь он шериф.

Так что они просто жили дальше. Стайлз попросил лишь уволить его от рассказов о Пейдж. Которую Дерек отчего-то не спешил бросать, как поступал с другими девчонками-однодневками. Тот даже не пытался спорить, так что на том и сошлись, вдруг умудрившись снова оживить прежнюю дружбу, без оглядки на прошлое. То, что Стайлз продолжал, душа стоны в подушке, дрочить на светлый образ Дерека, не учитывалось. Он как-то смирился с тем, что как минимум «сейчас и завтра» эта проблема никуда не денется, и решил просто ждать, когда пройдет. Это ведь не деменция, от которой умирают, как мама. Всего лишь имя Дерека на губах, когда снится мокрый сон. Но это же временное помешательство. Вот поступит в универ, найдет там себе своего человека и забудет все. Легко и просто. Так ведь?

В один из вечеров Дерек был слишком задумчивым, Стайлз толкнул его плечом и, откинувшись назад, спросил, не случилось ли чего. Тот перевел на него взгляд и смотрел, смотрел, словно увидел что-то новое в нем. Сверлил своими невозможными глазами, почти не моргая, а у Стайлза в горле вдруг образовалась чертова пустыня накануне сезона дождей, он даже сглотнуть не смог, только кадык задергался. Дерек перевел взгляд на его горло, и, пока Стайлз переживал свою личную звездную войну вселенского масштаба, стараясь уговорить член не вставать слишком явно, тот молча пялился, хмуря брови. Охуенные хейловские брови. Личный фетиш Стайлза Стилински. Еще один гвоздь в его гробу. Стайлз отчетливо слышал, как тот дырявил дерево и на последнем ударе молотка звякнул шляпкой.

«Стайлз, ты жив?» – Дерек тем временем все-таки заговорил. Хриплый голос прорывался в сбежавшее сознание Стайлза, звякнув еще одним гвоздем. У Стайлза не один фетиш, посвященный Дереку Хейлу, если хотите знать. Их много. Целый длинный список. Боже, он даже его выступающие нестандартные передние зубы считал богичными: с ними улыбка у того была по-особенному очаровательной... Стайлз понял, что пропустил большую часть фразы Дерека, когда почувствовал, как тот слишком резко начал его тормошить.

– Не хочешь поиграть пару-много часов в Мортал Комбат? – Стайлз чуть слюной не подавился, услышав их кодовое «пару-много-часов», родом из детства, означавшее: «пока нас не разгонят родители». Они обожали это. – Я недавно нашел на чердаке, – продолжил Дерек, смотря на него с надеждой.

Кто такой Стайлз, чтобы отказываться?

Так вернулись их беззаботные вечера, наполненные играми и пожиранием запасов еды, найденной в холодильнике. Тогда даже получалось забыть, как трудно дышать рядом с Дереком, находясь так близко. Кожей ощущая тепло его тела, когда сидели совсем рядом. Но это было не важно, Стайлз был достаточно азартен для того, чтобы чувствовать себя легко рядом с другом, пусть и любимым не так, как любят бро. Сложнее было по ночам, когда он все-таки поддавался на уговоры всей семьи Хейлов и оставался у них, преодолевая желание сбежать подальше. Спасибо, хоть комната у него была отдельная.

В первую такую ночь это сильно удивило Стайлза – комната словно ждала его все это время, она так и осталась его. Даже какие-то мелочи сохранились. Вроде брелока с Бэтменом или их с Дереком общей фотографии, сделанной вскоре после знакомства, в рамке, которую он как-то откопал на чердаке в доме Дерека и покрасил в красный цвет. Кривыми белыми буквами выведя на нижней деревяшке: «Бро навсегда». Это открытие вышибло дух из Стайлза, он осел прямо на пол и так не смог заснуть, оставшись сидеть возле кровати, сжимая в руках рамку. Дерек, которому, наверное, тоже не спалось, проходил мимо и, заметив свет из-под двери, заглянул к нему тогда. И они, уже забравшись на кровать, до рассвета болтали ни о чем, заснув с первыми лучами солнца. 

Стайлз после той ночевки понял, что любит Дерека еще больше. А еще – что дико, до ужаса скучал по своему другу, которого так и не смогли заменить ни Скотт, ни Дэнни, хотя и были отличными парнями. Просто Дерек был его человеком. И он решил, что больше никогда не сделает глупости, оттолкнув друга лишь потому, что его по дурацкой случайности угораздило того полюбить.

Сейчас, лежа на крыше рядом с ним Стайлзу снова так же остро больно. От Дерека пахнет лакрицей, дезодорантом и почему-то дымом от костра.

– Ты где был? Чего от тебя костром несет? – Стайлз морщит нос и поворачивает голову, чтобы лучше видеть Дерека.

– Сжигали с сестрами старый хлам, – задумчиво отвечает Дерек. Он ковыряет заусениц несколько минут, по привычке нахмурившись. А потом поднимает взгляд, выдыхает и продолжает: – Тогда, два года назад, помнишь, мы резко стали почти неродными?

У Стайлза горло сжимается и от слова, выбранного Дереком, и от самого разговора. К чему это все... А тот продолжает: 

– Я тогда кое-что понял. Решил отдалиться, чтобы пережить, вроде как. Типа, если уйти от проблемы, то она тебя не догонит, смешно, да? Это вообще твой способ. Со мной не сработал. Потом я думал, что Пейдж поможет. Знаешь, она очень хорошая девушка, – Дерек опускает голову, грызя по привычке губы.

Стайлз слышит, как бьется стекло и рушатся стены его крепости, пока он дрожащими руками шарит по толстовке, брошенной по приходу рядом. Достает сигарету из пачки и закуривает. Затягивается глубоко, словно дыхательная гимнастика с табачным дымом может помочь прийти в себя. Впрочем, справляется неплохо. По крайней мере, у Стайлза пропали звездочки перед глазами.

– Ты куришь что ли? – Дерек пялится на него, словно он вдруг в Дарта Вейдера превратился.

– Так мы же вместе первый раз закурили, забыл что ли?

– Нет, но это же не... я думал, что ты не куришь.

– Так я и не курю. Это так, редко. В виде исключения.

"Например, когда ты меня с ума сводишь", – добавляет про себя Стайлз.

– Не кури, вонять будешь, – Стайлз на это вздергивает бровь, почти по-хейловски, выразительно, а Дерек усмехается: – целоваться будет противно.

Стайлз почти на грани, нервы ни к черту, а тут еще Дерек рядом, чушь несет и смотрит безумно. Так что он ржет, с трудом выговаривая: – Да с кем мне тут на крыше целоваться? С шифером что ли?..

Дерек затыкает ему рот неожиданно. Стайлз бы хотел уточнить, как ему снова начать дышать, да только мозг пока пытается справиться с главным: Дерек его целует. То есть, Дерек. Прижимается губами к его губам. Поцелуй. С Дереком. 

Тот отрывается, жадно дыша, а Стайлз тушит сигарету о подошву. Трогает себя пальцами, проводя по влажным приоткрытым губам, словно удостоверяясь, что они его. Что он еще живой.

– Ты почему... Зачем ты поцеловал меня? – Стайлз хлопает глазами. – Как ты узнал?

– Я хотел это сделать уже давно. – Дерек неловко отодвигается, словно боится, что прямо сейчас Стайлз из кармана свою биту достанет и между глаз ему зарядит. – Несколько лет. Сегодня понял, что я не могу это больше скрывать. Прости. Ты мне нравишься. Чертовски сильно. Я, кажется, люблю тебя, – тихо произносит, не поднимая на него глаз, скрещивает руки на груди и старательно разглядывает то ли кусты, то ли крышу дома напротив. – А что я узнал?

Стайлз старается не выглядеть, как касатка, выброшенная на берег, пытается изо всех сил не таращить безмозгло глаза и не сидеть с открытым ртом, глотая воздух и будто захлебываясь им. Но нет, не получается. Дерек сволочь Хейл…

– Да ты что, издеваешься надо мной? – он переворачивается и на четвереньках подбирается к Дереку, остановившись перед ним почти нос к носу. – То есть ты, – он тычет в него пальцем. – Любишь меня, – указывает на себя, не к месту вспоминая детскую считалку. – И давно хотел поцеловать. Тоже меня, – Стайлз вдруг дает ему бычка, от чего Дерек почти падает на спину. – И теперь ты говоришь, что именно поэтому мы почти не общались? – он срывается на крик, не выдерживая.

– Ну, еще из-за Мэтта, потом из-за того, блондина, разбившего тебе сердце. – Дерек трет лоб и смотрит на него виновато. – И вообще, я запутался, Сти. Сначала я ведь был уверен, что ты по девчонкам, особенно по Лидии. И я отдалился. А потом мы сблизились с Пейдж, и оказалось, что она – асексуал, а я влюблен в своего бро. И мы просто договорились, что поможем друг другу. Будем прикрытием. Чтобы никто больше не лез к нам, понимаешь? Просто все, блин, так далеко зашло, и я не знал, что делать…

– Ты такой придурок, – Стайлз стоит на коленях и трет лицо руками, пытаясь, наконец, сложить все данные. Потому что если он перестанет анализировать, его мозг взорвется. – Ты так и не понял? Не догадался ни капельки? А кажешься таким сообразительным, – он улыбается и неверяще мотает головой: такая херота могла только у них произойти. Вот серьезно.

– Блять, да что за загадки? – срывается Дерек. – Я только что в любви тебе признался, идиот ты!

Стайлз садится, подогнув ноги под себя, обхватывает руками его лицо и, зажмурившись, целует. Дерек на мгновение замирает, но потом подается навстречу, и Стайлз почти кричит где-то глубоко внутри. Он задыхается от того огромного количества эмоций, которые вспыхивают фейерверками, ему все еще кажется, что вот сейчас он откроет глаза – и все исчезнет. Дерека нет рядом, а все окажется просто глупым сном. Но потом он чувствует прикосновение пальцев к своим губам и руку, нежно поглаживающую его шею, и это успокаивает. Стайлз открывает глаза и тонет в тех, что напротив. В кристально чистых, зеленых, с крапинками цвета сухих осенних листьев. Дерек ему улыбается. И это так прекрасно, что он перестает жалеть обо всем, что было раньше.

Они лежат на крыше, держатся за руки, переплетя пальцы, и молча смотрят вверх. Сотни звезд мерцают на темном фоне, до восхода еще далеко. Ночь тепла и бежать от нее никуда не хочется.

– Так что ты там чертил, когда я пришел? На небе?

– Рисовал созвездие Волка. Вон оно, видишь? – Стайлз сдвигается так, что касается виском головы Дерека и указывает ему на те самые одиннадцать звезд, которые он соединял в рисунок.

Дерек смотрит буквально секунду, потом поворачивается к нему, очерчивает пальцем профиль Стайлза, от челки до подбородка, опускается ниже и замирает где-то рядом с ямочкой между ключиц. А потом соединяет родинки на щеке, и тех тоже оказывается одиннадцать. Если учитывать ту, которая прячется за мочкой уха. – Вижу. Они прекрасны.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за вычитку hollow talk ;3


End file.
